


The Glass Box

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [55]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Missing scene from the finale in which Echo is put into cryo





	The Glass Box

**Author's Note:**

> For Erin.

When Echo was a small child, her uncle told her the story of the princess in the glass casket: dead until woken by her prince’s kiss. She had to be tricked into dying of course, because no one in their right mind would willingly lie down in their own coffin.  

Echo eyes the glass box distrustfully.

She has changed into the Eligius issued clothing – apparently, it has sensors that will monitor her heartbeat. Her clothes, weapons and other belongings have been stashed into a compartment under the glass box.

Raven explained the science behind it, which Raven thinks would reassure her, but didn’t. The worst thing about knowing that cryosleep isn’t magic is the fact that it’s even more incomprehensible than it was when she could attribute it to some spell.

Around her people climb into their issued boxes: Eligius tends to its people. Abby and Octavia reassure Wonkru. Her people have already found their spots.

Echo taps the button, and her casket slides out for her to climb in. The mattress is cold, not as hard as other places she’s had to sleep on. The warrior inspects the incomprehensible numbers on the panel, the only thing she understands is her name: Echo, no clan, no family name. Just Echo.

Apparently, the only thing she needs to do is climb in and activate the pod.

Her heart hammers angrily against her ribs. This is stupidly childish. There’s nothing to fear; Raven has told her it’s perfectly safe: lie down, wake up ten years from now like nothing happened.

The air beside her stirs and a second later a warm hand lands on her naked elbow. Bellamy stands beside her, clad in the black shirt and sweatpants that every male on the ship is currently wearing. He drums his bare toes on the carpeted floor.

“Ready?”

She nods, pulling a semi-convincing smile for him. Her partner is not fooled, which is one of the many reasons why she loves him so much.

“Hey. It’s going to be ok.”

“It feels wrong.” He rubs her arm, pressing her against his broad chest.

“I know. But the Eligius prisoners spent a hundred years sleeping and they’re fine.”

“Arguably,” she butts in, which makes him chuckle.

“We’ll only spend a tenth of that time. The pods are safe, Monty and Raven approved.” Echo smiles. “And even Emori looks them over.”

“I trust my grounder sister more than I do your weird alien people.”

Bellamy laughs softly, squeezing her harder against his chest, rubbing his bearded cheek on the side of her face. “Nothing to worry then.” He kisses the tip of her nose. “Come on. I’ll tuck you in.”

Echo swallows and looks down again, steels her nerves and kisses him one last time. No matter what happens, she’ll sleep with his taste on her lips, the memory of his hair under her hands, and the warmth of his strong arms keeping her safe. And climbs into the pod.

She feels weirdly vulnerable laying flat on her back in this enclosed space.

Bellamy looks tired, but his smile is as loving and sweet as always. He combs her hair back, his warm hand lingering on her cheek.

“Here,” he whispers, pressing her hunting knife into her hand. Echo feels instantly safer.

“Thank you.”

Bellamy kisses her hard like he wants to devour her whole and the warrior answers in kind, dragging the nails of her free hand through is scalp to hear that delicious little grunt and arching off the mattress and into his arms. His free hand splays on her back, holding her close to him.

He drags his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Echo sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, pulling it between her teeth.

When they finally get up for air, his hair is wild and tangled; cheeks flushed bringing the constellations on his cheeks into stark relief. His eyes sparkle when he says: “I love you so fucking much.”

Echo traces the Orion constellation on top of his left cheekbone. “ _Ai hod yu in.”_

Echo sees the bob of his Adam’s apple as he takes a step back and presses the button to freeze her. She keeps looking at him: his sad brown eyes, kind smile and the stars on his cheeks.

Be it what it will, at least she’ll sleep with him guarding her dreams.

Echo isn’t aware of closing her eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and commenting!


End file.
